From Geffenia and Prontera With Blood
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Bagaimana kalau jadinya seekor Succubus jatuh hati terhadap seorang Shadow Chaser. Namun sayanganya takdir akan berbicara lain. M in the next chapter for Blood. Your RnR & CnC would be really appreciated. ChaserxSuccubus. ON HOLD.


**From Geffenia and Prontera With Blood**

**Written by Shimacrow Holmes**

Di Geffenia, malam selalu cantik. Rembulan yang bersinar merah muda menciptakan kesan bahwa tempat tersebut sangatlah cantik—dulunya, ya, dulunya. Seorang gadis duduk ditepian jendela puing-puing rumah rusak, memain-mainkan 'bunga kehidupan' di tangannya. Matanya memandang bentuk seutuhnya bunga yang sangat cantik tersebut. Ia mendesah pelan, memicingkan kedua matanya. Di benaknya hanya sosok pria itu yang tergambarkan dengan baik; pria berambut acak berwarna merah muda. Warna yang aneh memang untuk rambut standar pria. Tapi… yaah, tapi itulah yang membuat gadis itu terus mengingatnya.

Di Geffenia, malam selalu cantik. Awan yang berarak selalu nampak begitu cepat. Apakah itu angin? Sepertinya bukan. Apakah bumi berputar lebih cepat di tempat ini? Itu mustahil. Ataukah, hanya bayangan si gadis, yang berharap mempercepat waktu agar dapat bertemu dengan si pria yang dikaguminya? Sepertinya… Ya.

**Flashback—**

"_Ah… masih ada rupanya!" ujar sesosok Shadow Chaser bersenjatakan GrimTooth di tangan kanan, dan Thorn Guard di sebelahnya yang lain. Senyuman terjalin di bibirnya, namun keringatnya menandakan kalau ini keadaan yang tidak baik. "Oh ayolah, Yggdrasil Berry-ku sudah habis. Kalau mati di sini…"_

_Melihat wajah berjaga-jaga si pria, seekor (?), ya seekor Succubus melangkahkan kakinya mundur ke balik pohon. "K-kau membunuh teman-teman Succubus-ku!"_

_Si pria tertegun. "…Kau takut?" tanyanya, blank. "…Kau tidak menyerangku?"_

_Si Succubus ragu, di antara menyerang dan atau melarikan diri. Sosok di hadapannya ini sama sekali bukanlah sosok __manusia __pria lemah yang biasa. Di hadapannya saat ini berdiri manusia 'pemburu' yang sudah membantai ratusan Succubus, Incubus, Abyssmal knight, Mini Demon, False Angel, dan Violy. Ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. 'apakah hanya tinggal aku sendiri?' batinnya, mengharapkan ada teman untuk membantunya membunuh pria ini._

"…_Hei!"_

_Succubus itu tersadar, mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok si pria. "…Aku?"_

"…_Boleh aku minta tolong. Tunjukkan aku jalan keluar dari sini… Tolong?" ujar si pria, memasukkan senjatanya ke belakang pinggangnya. "Aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu… tapi, tolong selamatkan aku dari sini."_

"…_S-selamatkan? Kau bilang selamatkan!" hardik Succubus muda itu keras. "Yang seharusnya diselamatkan itu adalah kami!"_

_Si pria menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "…Dengar, sepertinya kau sama sekali tidak berniat menyerangku." Si pria melangkah maju. "Aku sama sekali tidak berniat membunuh teman-temanmu. Tapi… nyawaku sendiri juga terancam. Apa kau mengerti? Merekamenyerangku, dan mereka tidak… sepertimu, yang bisa kuajak bicara biasa seperti ini. Lihat? Ini mungkin pembicaraan terpanjangku dengan sesosok monster." Dia mengangkat kedua bahunya dan tertawa konyol. "Oh ya, kau bisa menolongku, 'kan?"_

"_J-jangan melangkah lebih dekat lagi… kumohon,"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Dibelakang sini adalah desa tempat adik-adikku berada. …Aku tidak ingin mereka dibunuhmu juga."_

"_Kau Succubi yang baik."_

"…_Aku-aku hanya pengecut. Tidak berani melawanmu, karena… aku tidak—aku belum mau mati."_

_Si pria mengangkat kepalanya. "Loh, itu bagus, 'kan? Tidak ingin mati, dan ingin bertahan hidup. Bukankah itu bagus?"_

_Si Succubus mengangkat kepalanya pula, menatap wajah pria berambut acak merah muda itu. "…Tolong, jangan bunuh aku."_

_Chaser tersenyum. "Aku lebih baik mati, daripada membunuh penyelamatku." ujarnya menatap balik gadis berambut pirang berponi rata, dan berbola matakan zamrud itu._

_Succubus mengangguk. "…Aku hanya bisa membukakan portal sampai ke kota terdekat, darisana kau bisa meungurus dirimu sendiri, bukan?"_

"_Terima kasih, aku menghargainya."_

_Aneh. Entah kenapa perasaan si Succubus remaja itu seperti menghangat; ia tersenyum._

"…_Tunggu sebentar," ia berjalan melewati sang Shadow Chaser, dan memfokuskan energi sihir ke tanah lapang di depannya. Portal terbuka; energi putih yang memanjang sejauh 10 meter ke arah langit itu akan mempersilahkan sang Chaser beranjak dari tempatnya terperangkap._

_Chaser bersiap memasukinya. "…Sebelum aku pergi, boleh… aku bertanya akan namamu?"_

"…_Kau harus tahu bahwa ini sebenarnya hanya demi keselamatanku, dan adik-adikku."_

"_Aku mendengarmu." Chaser mengulurkan tangannya guna saling berjabat. "…Aku sangat menghargai pertolonganmu. Dan aku harap kau mau mendengar alasanku bisa sampai terdampar di sini."_

_Succubus itu membalas tatapannya. "…Tidak perlu. Anura …Namaku…"_

_Chaser tersenyum. "Aku mengubah pandanganku terhadap monster. Aku Johan. Salam kenal, Anura. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi."_

"…_Cepat pergi. Aku tidak ingin __Abyssmal memergokiku__ menolong manusia."_

_Tidak sampai sedetik si gadis mengatakan hal demikian, tangannya yang lain ditarik dan diangkat di tengah udara. "BERANINYA KAU MEMBIARKAN MANGSA LARI SUCCUBI KECIL!" geram amarah Abyssmal Knight menggantungnya._

"_Anura!"_

"_Kyaah!" jerit si gadis, memberontak tak kuasa._

"_AKU HARAP KAU TAHU KONSEKUENSINYA!" lanjut geram sang ksatria kegelapan. "DAN SATU HAL YANG HARUS KAU KETAHUI: MANUSIA TIDAK UBAH BEDANYA DENGAN KITA!"_

_Si ksatria berkuda hitam melempar Anura ke udara, dan lalu dia menyiapkan Claymore kegelapan di tangan kanannya. "MATI KAU!"_

"_Anura!" Johan sesegera mungkin menyiapkan dirinya. "Skate." Johan tiba-tiba saja menghilang, ia menggunakan 'Invisibility', jurus pembunuh andalan Shadow Chaser. Kau bahkan tidak akan tahu bahwa kau sudah mati setelah menerima serangan ini._

_#JRASSH#_

_Tiba-tiba belati GrimTooth menancap dengan sangat telak di tengkorak depan Abyssmal. Darah tak terhingga merembes membasahi wajah Johan. Menggunakan wajah ksatria hitam itu, Johan melompat ke udara dan menangkap tubuh mungil Anura dengan kedua tangannya._

"_AAAAARGH, MANUSIA! KEPARAT KAU… AKU… AKAN MEMBALASMU…!" Abyssmal meronta-ronta dengan liar sebelum akhirnya terjatuh ke tanah, dan tak bergerak lagi. Satu serangan kritis itu benar-benar telak menyerang otaknya, dan tentu saja dia tidak akan pernah bisa melihat matahari lagi._

_Johan mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah, membiarkan Anura berdiri dengan kedua kakinya._

"_...K-kau… menolongku..."_

_Johan tersenyum lebar. "Ini belum impas, aku masih akan membayarnya suatu hari nanti. Ya, Anura?"_

**End of FLASHBACK—**

"Kau mau kemana, Anura?"

"Kak Dantes?" sesosok Incubus menghimbau si gadis dari belakang.

"Kau tidak berniat pergi ke tempat manusia, 'kan?" tanyanya penuh kecurigaan.

Anura nampak begitu kalabakan. Tertangkap basah, pikirnya dan si kakak. "Er, hanya sebentar kak. Perbolehkan…"

Incubus dewasa itu menghela napas. "Anura, dengar. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin keselamatanmu di kota manusia. Kau bisa saja mati."

Wajah si gadis nampak cukup serius. "Aku akan menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku 'kan bisa berubah menjadi wanita biasa, kak,"

"Ya, dan kau pikir manusia itu bodoh." potong si kakak, terus mewanti-wanti si adik. "Jangan membuang-buang nyawamu. Mereka memliki Warlock, Sorcerer, dan Ranger yang bisa dengan mudah mendeteksi keberadaanmu. Kau dengar? Kucing itu mati karena rasa penasarannya sendiri."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menjaga diriku sendiri. Sampai jumpa, kak!"

"Anura, tunggu!"

Si gadis berlari dengan kencang menembus pepohonan lebat Geffenia, menuju Prontera.

"Gadis bodoh… segitu tertariknyakah kau dengan pria itu?" umpat sang kakak. "…Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain… berdoa agar kau selamat. Itu apabila kami… memiliki Tuhan. Sayangnya tidak..." incubus dewasa itu berjalan ke tepian jendela dan melihat adiknya menghilang di balik hutan gelap. "…Jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa padamu, Anura."

Menyedihkan, mereka memang tidak memiliki Tuhan. Ini adalah malam dan pertemuan terakhirnya dengan si adik, karena nasib buruk dan kemalangan akan menimpa Anura di kota sana.

Perlahan namun pasti, dewa kematian mengikuti Succubi muda itu dengan pelan; mengayun-ayunkan sabit kematiannya dengan santai dan terkekeh tak sabaran.

|To be Continue|

Ragnarok © Gravity and Lee-Myong Ji

Fic written by Shimacrow Holmes

Rated T and M for Blood later

see you in the next chapter

-o0o-

Fic in terinspirasi saat saya bermain suatu RO privete server. Waktu itu pet saya Succubus. Dan, dia tidak bicara, tidak mengeluarkan skill, kecuali nyerang tentu saja. Kalo dipikir-pikir, cinta antara manusia dan monster… bagus gak? Nah jadilah fic ini. Nikmatin ya, juga untuk satu-sua chapter terdepan.

Fic ini dibuat dengan cepat. Apabila ada mistypo mohon dimaklumi, dan silahkan beri tahu dimananya ya. Thanks in advance.


End file.
